


The coffee on your lips

by ILoveDeepStories



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, It’s literally 3 am help, Kissing, M/M, bad grammar, cute Brett and eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDeepStories/pseuds/ILoveDeepStories
Summary: This is a quick Drabble idea that came to mind at 3 am. It’s Brett and Eddy at their favorite coffee shop and then muah happens. Please be nice this is my first writing here after years  and it was done in less than 10 minutes.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 15





	The coffee on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> \- Its literally 2:40 am and I’m stuck in a loophole of my own feelings. I’m 20 in a month and I literally just want a partner!! Ugh, how much I would love to hold someone, to kiss them daily, to let them lay their head on my lap. *sigh* well, enjoy this cute idea I had.

Brett had felt so much better these past few days. He was finally able to film again with Eddy, and have his morning coffee. Although it wasn’t as strong as he would usually get it, it was still coffee. Today he woke up feeling a little tired, but he was sure it was because he stayed late practicing again after finally being able to get back to it. He was currently waiting in his favorite cafe for Eddy, who was almost there. He had been here with Eddy many times, so he knew how he liked his coffee. The cafe was his favorite mostly because of its nature inspired interior, as well as the backyard garden area that was usually empty in mornings like these. And Brett had already sat in their usual table in the back. Surrounded by flowers and plants everywhere, this was always a safe space for Brett to relax outside of his home. Eddy had finally gotten there, just as the barista had brought over their coffee. Eddy smiled at Brett, then thanked the barista, who smiled back and left them immediately. Brett had expected Eddy to sit across from him like the usual, however he had placed his bag on the seat and sat next to Brett instead, pulling out his computer and placing it on the table. Brett was surprised by the sudden change he had almost forgot his precious coffee, which he turned to grab and took a sip. Smiling as the hot coffee ran down his throat, burning a little. 

“So, I’ve been planning to show you this video idea I had see- oh, you have some foam on your lip” Eddy said, pointing to his own Cupid bow. 

Brett looked away in embarrassment, “I got excited for my first coffee of the day,” he chuckled as his face flushed , “do you have a tissue? I think the barista forgot to bring us some.” 

Eddy rummaged through his bag, turned to Brett and shook his head no. 

“I’ll ask the barista then.” Brett says, but before he can call her over Eddy holds his arm down.

“I c-can help you with that if you want.” Eddy stammered. 

Brett looked at him, confused, “How are you gonna hel-“ 

Before he could finish, Eddy had moved closer and in a quick second, managed to kiss and clean his Cupid’s bow. 

They both flinched back, eyes wide. 

Brett felt the heat climb up his chest to his face, “Eddy why di-“

“Oh my god I’m so sorry bro I just did it without thinking I-I j-just wanted to help you clean it off witho-“ 

“Eddy, Eddy it’s okay.” Brett reassured him, placing his hands on Eddy’s shoulders and holding him in place. He continued looking at his best friend and smiled at how beautiful he was at the moment. 

Brett looked around to make sure the cafe was still empty, and to his favor, it was. He then moved forward slowly and pecked Eddy’s lips softly. Smiling as he pulled back and saw his friends face all red, eyes still wide. 

“Next time just ask me okay?” He smiled at Eddy, “Now show me the idea you had.” He pointed at the screen and grabbed his coffee again. 

It took Eddy a few seconds to regain his mind and stuttered as he continued to explain his idea. 

Brett was jittery the entire time, he definitely did not expect his day to start like this, but he was happy with what he had at the moment, his precious coffee, and his beautiful best friend by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I’m so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!! Please be nice OwO. Follow me on Instagram if you can!! @mangamangomanga


End file.
